1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a stropping device of a blade for safety razors and, more particularly, to a stropping device capable of allowing an existing razor blade to be repeatedly used, thus allowing a user to use an existing razor blade without forcing the user to change the existing razor blade with a new one when the razor blade is abraded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a typical razor, having a knife shape, is designed for shaving hair from the face and legs. In the typical razor, when the blade of the razor is abraded, the razor is continuously used after stropping the razor blade. However, such a razor is problematic in that a user is frequently injured by the sharpened blade. Also, since the razor blade is not changed with a new one, the razor is easily fouled.
In an effort to solve the above problem, a safety razor, having a configuration capable of exchanging an existing razor blade with a new one, is proposed and widely used. In a brief description, the safety razor includes a handle and a razor blade holder mounted to one end of the handle. A push button is mounted to the other end of the handle, while a disposable razor blade is detachably mounted to the razor blade holder. Thus, when the razor blade is abraded, the abraded razor blade is easily separated from the razor blade holder by the push button, thus allowing the existing razor blade to be effectively changed with a new one.
However, the razor blade is frequently changed with a new one, thus unexpectedly increasing the exchange cost of the existing razor blade.